


Sleepwalker

by polarRabbit



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Spidey doesn't exist in this au, agent!Wade, he ends up being a hero anyway, venom!Peter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: Peter’s forced to share his body and mind with a symbiote. Not much of a problem by day but during the night Venom takes over…





	1. Hangry

**Day 40**

Peter’s eyelids felt heavy and the urge to close them got stronger with every passing minute despite the extra strong Monster Energy coffee combination he’d downed earlier. It made half of his taste buds spontaneously degenerate, but he could handle some bad taste if it meant managing another all nighter. He’s being awake non-stop for 6 days at this point and finally understood what being a zombie must feel like. Being unable to concentrate on any task that took more than a few minutes was hardly possible anymore. Whenever he attempted to read the letters started to become blurry, so here Peter was sitting back bent with a bunch of books splayed out onto his desk trying to make sense out of the mess that was supposed to become his next biochemistry assignment. He’d asked his professor for an extension last week and definitely wouldn’t get another one. All he wanted was to crawl under the inviting blanket on his bed and sleep for one week straight. That’s why he didn’t intend to leave the uncomfortable chair he’s sitting on any time soon. If he allowed himself to give in the tingling sensation underneath his skin would spread, turn into something physical, dark and all consuming. 

Losing control over your own body was scary despite the fact that Peter didn’t get much input from his senses anymore once Venom took over. It felt a lot like dreaming with brief flashes of the reality seeping through the cracks of his consciousness. Upon waking up some memories stayed in his head while others vanished, leaving Peter confused and worried what happened during those times he couldn’t remember. His biggest fear was Venom going rampage and hurting or even worse killing innocent citizens. He had considered handing himself in, but he doubted a regular holding cell in a police station would be able to contain Venom. Surely they wouldn’t believe him until it was too late anyway.

 **Day 5**

The first time the symbiote showed itself if only partly was in Peter’s defense. Some guy that had cornered the student in an alley threatening him with the tiniest pocket knife Peter had ever seen. Yet it was a weapon that could probably still puncture his organs, and he wouldn’t risk his life for a few rumpled dollars. Pulling out his old leather wallet with slightly shaky hands the man stepped closer. There’s a low hissing noise, then a dark mass shot forward hitting the thug in the chest and send him flying into a bunch of overflowing trash cans with a loud crash. Peter was still holding out his wallet, eyes widened in surprise trying to understand what just happened. If his heart rate had been through the roof before it went straight for space now. _‚Finisssh him off’_

Turning around hastily Peter couldn’t see anyone else, but he was 100% percent sure he’d just heard someone talking close to him…almost like it was inside his head. Not wanting to test his luck any further he quickly shoved the wallet back into his jeans and made a run for it. He only slowed down two blocks later, breathing harshly and sides stitching. More cardio should definitely become a higher priority on his to do-list. 

**Day 10**

It happened again during a subway ride. This time it wasn’t a dangerous situation aside from the fact that the wagon was crowded. Peter was pancaked against the glass panel of the automatic door with his side. There’s no private space left with other passengers getting pushed against him every time the subway took a turn to one side or another. He’s ready to get out one stop earlier and walk the rest of the way back home since the stifling sensation of being trapped became worse with every passing minute. Only a bit longer before he could exit. Clutching the skateboard to his chest Peter noticed something weird on his hand or rather underneath his skin. It wasn’t unusual that his veins were visible, but he’s pretty sure they tended to be a lot less dark and more bluish instead of black. The sight of it led to a sudden rise of his already high level of discomfort. Slightly rubbing two fingers over a darkened vein Peter didn’t feel pain or any symptoms that would indicate a poisoning. Maybe his aunt would know what was going on. The subway finally came to a halt. Unfortunately the mass of people now pushed forward in a rush to leave the stuffy wagon. _‚Fight back’_

Peter knew that the thought that occurred to him wasn’t his own, yet his body tensed and with a power that he wasn’t aware he possessed Peter forcefully shoved the people behind him backwards. Noisy complaints and insults followed his action, and he was quick to escape, ducking his head. Something was wrong and he feared for his sanity. He’d never heard voices in his head before and certainly none that were this hostile.

**Day 40**

„Stay awake.“, he repeated what had become his mantra over the last days, pinching himself in his thigh. It wasn’t enough. He might have to stab himself with a pencil in order to keep himself awake any longer. _‚Ssslep~’_

„Please…don’t go outside.“

_‚You’ve kept us caged for too long’_

This final statement was the last thing he heard before his mind sunk into ink-black darkness, cocooning him like a restricting blanket. Peter no longer had the strength to fight fort he upper hand and a big part of him was relieved he could finally find some rest.

-

The symbiote had no specific goal in mind when escaping the cramped flat through the nearest window. Now that they had overpowered his host they were free to go wherever they wanted and do whatever pleased them simply following his basic instincts. They’re hungry therefor they must find something to feed on, so they would become stronger again. Since his host passed out they couldn’t gather life energy through his adrenalin.

Venom picked up a new, interesting scent and decided to follow it. The scent trail led them up a three-story building, which they scaled in a few heartbeats. Lifting themselves onto the rooftop in a fluent motion they were quick to find the source of the smell. A human, resting against a rusty vent, devouring the content of a grease dripping paper bag. Opening their jaws Venom tongue slithered out, saliva dripping onto the ground while the symbiote sneaked up on his prey. Despite his big stature they melted into the shadows, managing to get close enough without the person noticing them until they were in reach. Black claws yanked the food bag out of the human’s hand and send it straight into Venom’s already opened mouth. There wasn’t much chewing involved and the symbiote didn’t care about swallowing the wrapping as well. It didn’t taste as good as the meat but had a nice texture. Unfortunately it wasn’t nearly enough to quell his hunger.

„Hey! That’s my dinner, you nasty monster tongue!“

White patches with probably a pair of eyes underneath glared at him and the symbiote shifted his focus back to the man who’s upon closer inspection equipped with an unusual amount of weapons for a regular human. Not that they frightened them, Venom was bulletproof and wouldn’t allow someone to stab him either.

 _‚More’_ , they merely stated, exposing two rows of long, pointed teeth.

„Do I look like an all you can eat buffet to go?“ The red clad figure asked in return, reaching behind his back with both hands to retrieve a pair of swords that were strapped to his back. Not being very impressed by their opponents willingness to fight them Venom pounced on him. They managed to avoid the weapons that were aimed at them with ease, getting up into the man’s space, so he could barely use them anymore. They saw an opening in the defense and immediately went for the opportunity, sinking their teeth into the man’s shoulder.

 _‚Tasstes bad.’_ The symbiote twisted their mouth, spitting out the junk of flesh they’d just ripped out. What should have been fresh meat tasted like something rotten. There was no use in getting the brain if it tasted just as horrible.

„I’m something for though stomachs only, sweet tooth.“

_‚Kill then’_

„Ouch, seriously that bad? Should’ve marinated myself in maple syrup this morning so you can lick me like a lollipop.“

The symbiote had no understanding of the man’s strange humor and simply went for another attack, aiming to crush the other’s skull. After all humans were rather fragile, breaking under the smallest amount of pressure. This particular one showed some resistance by drawing a gun and dodging the symbiote’s assault. It turned out the red clad man was rather hard to pin down. Every time Venom got a hold of him he got slashed or shoot at, losing several tentacles in the process. It barely caused any discomfort tho and they’re quick to regrow them.

„Damn, you’re a clingy one.“

Their fight continued and the symbiote had to admit that they’d found a worthy rival, who had a healing factor most humans didn’t possess. While the symbiote good a few good hits on him the man was still standing, ignoring the blood that was dripping from his already closing wounds. That’s when a piercing sound cut through the air, making the symbiote cringe and screech in anguish. It wasn’t coming from the man but some tall building behind him. The other used their momentary state of vulnerability and stabbed his katana into their stomach. Instead of blood, black liquid leaked out of the wound when the weapon was pulled out seconds afterwards. In an attempt to get away from the painful noises Venom retreated and dropped over the edge of the rooftop, leaving a very confused mercenary behind.

„The fuck just happened?“

**Day 41**

Peter woke up to the insistent beeping of his alarm, blindly reaching out with one hand to shut it down. Upon blinking open his eyes the spotty ceiling of his bedroom came into focus. He’s laying in his bed and Venom was silent, lingering in the back of his mind. If this was a good or a bad sign Peter couldn’t tell. Trying to conjure some memories of last night the only thing that came to his mind were the colors black and red. Also the taste of…burrito, which quickly faded when he started brushing his teeth.

„Did you raid a Mexican restaurant?“

_‚No but we’re still hungry’_

„I’m gonna eat whatever you want if you stop taking over control without permission.“

_‚You never let us out’_

„How am I supposed to trust you?“

_‚We just want to help.’_

Truth to be told Venom had protected him before and it wasn’t something Peter would deny. Just the methods weren’t always to his liking. Maybe if they figured out how to work together more effectively it wouldn’t be so bad to give the symbiote more freedom. Until he found a way to separate the both of them he’s stuck with them anyway.

„Alright. I’ll let you know if it’s needed.“, Peter assured Venom but at the same time hoped it wouldn’t be necessary in the near future.


	2. # Treat yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter becomes an alien tourist guide. Also in this universe he hasn’t lost his parents or uncle simply because I see no need in giving him a sad backstory. Manpain is overrated anyway.

**Day 43**

"Dude, not cool.", Peter stated with a distressed groan at the sight of his widely opened fridge. The inside was defrosted and completely empty. Only a few wrinkled plastic wrappings that were covering the ground hinted at the previous existence of his groceries.

"You can't just raid my fridge. The food was supposed to last for the whole week!", the brunet complained while grabbing some paper towels to soak up the water puddles, then closing the door of the fridge. It was too early for his daily routine to derail already. He could only pray that Venom hadn’t found his cereals or else he would have to get his breakfast on his way to university.

_'Hungry. Still hungry.'_ The concept of guilt or private property was seemingly lost to the symbiote.

"Yeah, me too!", Peter grumbled under his breath and busied himself by starting the coffee machine before hunting down his cornflakes. The box stood hidden and untouched in the back of the kitchen cabinet. It was a small triumph considering the fact he had to eat them dry. 

Crunching on his cornflakes a few minutes later Peter decided to stop caring about strange combinations and poured a swig of coffee onto it. It didn’t taste as bad as he’d somehow expected, despite Venom’s complaint about the bitterness of the liquid. There’s no way he’s going to chance his bad eating habits just because he’s having a shared body. It was surprising how quickly he’d gotten used to the new circumstances. At first hearing Venom talking in his mind had freaked him out so much he didn’t even dare to answer them, which didn’t let them turn quiet tho, so in the end he started communicating with the symbiote. Not like any deep conversations happened aside from Venom giving him way too many status updates. It felt a bit like having a Tamagotchi inside your head.

Talking to Venom when it was just the two of them wasn’t a big deal anymore. It was becoming rather difficult not to reflexively answer them while they’re out in public. Well, no passerby in New York would give a guy making conversation with himself a second glance but during his university classes his fellow students tended to be confused about his random statements that had nothing to do with their lesson.

The science fair was taking place in a month, and he had to step up his game if he wanted to present a finished project. It was quiet the big deal considering that the top science companies of the country would be represented. Including Oscorp, where his parents were working at. Most of his fellow students thought they’re the reason he’d get a job at Oscorp’s anyway even if his project wouldn’t get nominated. Yet they ignored the fact that he hadn’t been the one chosen to become an intern at Oscorp but Gwen Stacy. It was a rather logical choice considering she had a higher score than him. Also Peter wouldn’t want a job through connections, he wanted to earn it through his achievements.

Finally, handing in his delayed essay after his last class ended Peter decided that he...and Venom as well-deserved a little treat. After all the symbiote had been pretty calm, allowing him to listen to his lecturer in philosophy giving a very monotonous speech about work ethics. Maybe the alien had simply fallen asleep during that time.

Making their way to his favorite Walmart they were greeted by shelves stacked with food everywhere. Peter could feel Venom buzz with excitement in his veins. Equipped with a small basket he walked down the row, already knowing what he’s looking for. Bread and milk were on top of his mental to-buy list. Venom wasn’t too happy with his choice and more interested in the birthday cakes on display in the bakery section.

_‚We want some!’_

„You don’t just eat them by yourself.“

_‚Why not? We don’t like to ssshare.’_

„Social rules, I guess. You can get one for a special occasion.“

_‚Hope it will be ssoon.’_

Usually Peter didn’t need more than 10 minutes to do his groceries because he knew where to find everything, and he only got sidetracked by really good, cheap offers. Thanks to Venom he needed at least double the amount of time because they wanted to take a look at everything and also try as much as possible.

Peter felt like he's trying to argue with a little kid and he was so not ready to be a single dad in his early 20's. He took consolation in the fact that Venom couldn’t throw a visible tantrum like a normal child. Although it was a real challenge to turn a deaf ear to their ongoing nagging in his head.

„You can pick one, choose wisely.“, Peter declared, trying to prevent the symbiote from manifesting in form of grabby tentacles that snatched whatever they got onto their sticky surface. Luckily the aisle was empty so no other customer saw him struggle with the alien. He slapped the black tendrils curling around several oreo boxes and shoved them back into the shelve.

_‚Triple Double.’_ , followed Venom’s answer after a brief pause of consideration. Dropping the package of their chosen oreos into the shopping basket the black, formless limbs retreated.

„You’re gonna give me a sugar shock.“ Despite not being able to see Venom’s face –if they even had one- Peter imagined the symbiote wearing a very smug expression at his dislike regarding their sweets choice. He fetched a bag of extra salty chips in addition, hoping that they’d be able to neutralize the chocolate cookies.

They left the food aisles behind to cross the clothing section when Venom pointed out another one of their observations. _‚It’s ripped.’_ Honestly it was like watching his own life happening with subtitles only Peter could read or rather hear.

"It's fashion", Peter tried to explain with a small shrug, not exactly a fan of the particular style either. His shirts got worn through by use and age and if there’s a tear in the fabric he usually attempted to fix it or throw it away. The black top an on display had some intentional holes in it and since there wasn’t a funny science joke or meme on it Peter had zero interest in purchasing the item. He was about to continue his way to the checkout when he felt Venom crawling over his back and chest.

„No, no, no. Stop it!“, he hissed under his breath, his stomach twisting with anxiety at the thought about Venom taking over in a supermarket where they’re completely exposed and also surrounded by other people. His shopping basket had been dropped without any care and Peter was standing there in the middle of the clothing section awkwardly hugging himself. A mother with her son who’re bypassing glanced at him in concern but didn’t comment on his odd posture.

Goosebumps covered his body once the movement on his skin stopped and it didn’t felt like he’s having a bucket of cold tar poured over him. Carefully looking down at himself Peter was relieved to see that he hadn’t sprout any extra limbs and was still very much his gangly self. Still, he could feel the symbiote lurking closer to the surface than before, almost like a second skin. That’s when he noticed something black peerking out beneath the collar of his flannel shirt. Lowering his arms he was quick to grasp the discarded basket from the ground and move in front of a full body mirror before unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a black top with several holes underneath.

„You can turn into clothing?“, he asked in wonder because that really a cool and also useful ability should he not feel like doing his laundry. Okay the thought of wearing the symbiote as underwear was pretty weird. He’d definitely continue to wear his regular cloths but maybe he didn’t need to get fancy cloths for social gatherings at university anymore. His current suit was the same he’d worn to his prom night and it was too short, not covering his wrists or ankles.

_‚If it protects your weak flesh sshell’_ , Venom commented in their usual charming manner.

"We can't all be sentient jello", the brunet countered, rolling his eyes while buttoning up his shirt again. He just hoped the top wasn’t true enough to the original that it would trigger the detector at the main entrance and exit. Security would surely not believe him if he’d try to explain that he wasn’t wearing one of their cloths but a shapeshifting alien.

_‚What's jello?’_

„I’ll show you another time…“

For now, they’re heading straight fort he checkout with no more halts in between. Peter considered shopping online next time just to spare himself the stress of having Venom accompany him.

The next subway station wasn’t too far away. Peter found it was a lot easier carrying his bag of groceries compared to similar purchases he’d made before. He wondered if the symbiote was helping him out, giving his noodle arms a level up. There’s still much to learn about his new roomie and after slowly overcoming his initial aversion he’s getting more curious. How often did you get the chance to study an alien? Well, if you weren’t part of the Avengers of course.

_‚Bubble tea?’_

„Huh?“, Peter blinked in confusion, needing a few seconds to catch up with the symbiote’s question. He’d been staring at the colorful sign without actively being aware of the small shop in front of them. They’re all around the city, like nail art studios, so it wasn’t anything he paid attention to. A few yeard ago when bubble tea was still tending he’d tried it once but wasn’t too fond of the flavor.

„It’s a drink. You can pick different flavors and bubbles, which can have a variety of flavors as well.“

_‚We want to tasste it!’_ Big surprise. He should call himself lucky that Venom didn’t want to raid the trash cans in front of Burger King. Not like they hadn’t just bought a bag filled with food and drinks. The last thing Peter wanted was to ask his parents for a raise of his allowance because his stomach had suddenly turned into a black hole.

„That’s your last treat for…the week. I’m almost out of cash.“

One of these days Peter had to sit down with the alien and explain to them the meaning of money and how it ruled this materialistic world. He couldn’t afford to buy stuff wherever they went. He didn’t even have a side job because his parents wanted him to focus on his studies. For which he was extremely grateful because he could see how exhausted some of his classmates looked already, having to keep up their grades while going to work after classes or on the weekends.

Standing up from the bench he’d been previously sitting on Peter wandered to the small shop and take a look at the long list of drink combinations. In the end he ordered a small cup of green tea, infused with passion fruit and kiwi bubbles. Stabbing a thick straw through the plastic foil that was covering the top of his cup Peter took a sip including one of the bubbles. He bit down on it, feeling it pop between his teeth and tasting the artificial flavor, noting that he still wasn’t into the taste. The fruitiness was fake, and overly sweet, which probably made it perfect for Venom.

_'It vanissshed’_

Venom sounded rather confused about the fact that the small bubble was gone before there’s a chance to chew or swallow it, which was understandable if you didn’t know the concept of such a drink beforehand. „That's the funny thing about them", came the remark from their host before Peter sucked up another bubble through the straw to repeat his previous action.

_'Funny'_ , Venom repeated the word like a parrot. Apparently it was an unknown term to them as well. It made Peter feel slightly sorry for the alien if they’d seriously never felt such an emotion in their existence before. At least they’re pleased now and turned silent during the ride back home, continuing to observe their surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more action all less food talk, also Deadpool is gonna make a comeback! I just wanted to share a few of Venom’s first times. There’s so much input and I imagine it to be quiet overwhelming…


	3. Going down swinging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a filler chap to get the plot going and also to show off some more of Venom's rad abilities.

**Day 74**

Today had been full of surprising turns.

His project had been nominated at the science fair. A bio compatible fluid that could act as flexible wound closure or hold together ruptured muscles and tendons. It was rather theoretical since Peter obviously hadn’t been able or allowed to test the fluid on a living organism. Yet the results were promising so far and the jury seemed to think the same. His mother was attending as well, representing Oscorp with a big boot showcasing their latest innovations and future projects.

And while they’d been in the mid of the award ceremony hell had broken loose when five men armed with high tech weapons stormed the convention center.

-

There’s nothing he could do, he’s just a hostage like all the others. 

_‚We can help’_ , Venom offered upon sensing their host’s internal dilemma.

Peter wasn’t sure if accepting support might not end up making the whole situation worse than it already was. Surely the police had already surrounded the building and wouldn’t let their captors get away. Unless one of them decided to use one of the people here as a human shield. It didn’t take long for Peter’s fear to become reality. The leftover group of people was urged towards a floor that was connected to several smaller conference rooms. Peter walked in the back keeping his eyes fixed on his mother in the very front, accompanied by two armed men. Another man took kept the rear in check. He’d seen at least two more before, but they’d by now disappeared and might be waiting somewhere else for their buddies in crime to meet up again. 

All Peter could think of at that moment was that if this hostage crisis ended bloody the last words he’d exchanged with his mother were a rushed ‚Later, mum’. This could not happen. He had to do something. After all he’s the only one around with a secret alien weapon and if Venom was willing to help him out who was he to reject his offer.

„I want to stay present. Can you do that?“, he asked hesitantly, remembering vividly how it felt last time when the symbiote took over the reins. For a split-second it’s like drowning and then nothing until he came back to his senses. This time had to be different, they had to work as a team of they wanted to save his mother and all those other people. He couldn’t sacrifice a single life.

_‚We’ll lend you our strength’_

„Sounds like a plan. Alright, let’s do this.“ Actually it was more like the opposite of a plan, more along the line of extreme freestyle. Peter wasn’t usually the religious type but send a quick prayer in the general direction of the sky. Not wanting anyone to see him change and cause another wave of panic Peter waited for their guard to momentarily avert his gaze and found one of the exhibition tables to slip underneath. Thanks to the distraction that was the current hostage situation he doubted that his professor or one of the criminals would notice the fact that one of the students had gone missing. Crouching underneath the table like an oversized toad Peter slipped off his backpack and got ready for what was going to follow. The blackness seemed to pool in his veins before rising to the surface.

There was no magical girl transformation happening when Venom had completely covered his body. It felt a lot like being wrapped in some sort of semi-solid gum. No spectacular outfit just his usual self, hidden underneath a second pitch-black skin. Well, to be fair his arms appeared more muscular than before so maybe Venom was bolstering him up to appear more like a trained fighter instead of a student who’s never been to the gym unless getting graded to do so. 

Peter didn’t have much time to examine his new appearance. The mass of frightened people hadn’t just disappeared and neither did the group of armed men. He’d have to find out later if his cloths were still existing beneath the suit or whatever it was that Venom just created. 

_‚Kill them’_ Venom’s voice sounded a lot louder compared to the whispering in the back of his mind from before. That didn’t mean Peter was more tempted to follow along with their ‚suggestion’ as to how to solve the hostage situation.

„No killing. We have to somehow overpower them in a non-lethal way.“

_‚Killing is easier’_

„The easiest way isn’t always the best solution.“

_‚This makes no sssense’_

So apparently Venom’s conscience and morals had still room to grow. They’d have to work on that issue on another day. Right now he had to take down a guy with the anatomy of a brick wall and a hand full of high tech weapon. He could just smash the guy’s head on the floor but was afraid doing so. What if he accidentally cracked his skull open because he used too much force? The man was obviously no saint, but he didn’t deserve to straight out die by his hands. 

„Any ideas??“, he hissed to himself under his breath, hoping to get some input from the alien. Hopefully they had more fighting experience than he did, which was close to zero. He preferred to avoid situations like this and ran from trouble instead of crashing right into it. Lifting his hand for no apparent reason Peter started to question Venom’s plan of attack when a black web shot forward, hitting the criminals back and with a strong tug on the end that was still connected to his hand Peter was able to bring him down. Just in time when the other men rounded the corner. The guy on the ground quickly overcame his initial surprise and lifted his gun to aim in Peter’s direction. The brunet released another web, this time aiming for the purple glowing weapon and ripped it out of his opponents grip, while simultaneously pulling the man closer, so they’re both hidden beneath the table.

He could see the man’s lips parting in a snarl, probably to let out a scream of warning or a string of curses but Peter didn’t let him come that far before webbing his mouth shut, being careful not to cover the man’s nose. The black webbing didn’t appear exactly air-permeable. Not wanting to lose sight of the other people he was quick to fasten the man to the ground, making sure the web could hold him down despite the way he struggled like a beached salmon.

„That’s amazing!“, he whispered in awe at the neat bundle he’d just created. It reminded him of his science project although the utilization was very different. Not wanting to linger any longer Peter crawled out from underneath the table just when the group rounded a corner and momentarily disappeared out of his sight. There wasn’t much time before the other criminals would notice the one missing. Sneaking after them he didn’t get very far, having to seek coverage. There weren’t any objects t hide behind in the long hallway to get inconspicuously closer to his targets.

 _‚Climb’_ , Venom ordered him, which earned the symbiote a questioning look from his host who’s regarding the smooth surface. Without any hollows or nook to hold onto there’s no way he could get from the ground. Aside from that climbing would slow him down, and he’s already falling behind.

 _‚Trust usss’_ , the alien insisted and after another moment Peter decided to go with it, kinda awkwardly clawing at the wall and to his surprise his fingertips actually stuck to it. Pulling himself upwards on the vertical surface he intuitively started to use the soles of his feet as well. He only stopped briefly once he reached the ceiling and switched to climbing upside down, some of the tension in his body draining away when he was sure he wouldn’t fall onto his back any second. It worked, and he could move rather fast in fluid motions. Venom seemed rather pleased with their progress or maybe they simply enjoyed the ‚hunt’.

Hoping that none of the people would randomly stare up at the ceiling Peter dared to pass them overhead and catch up with the men in the front.

_‚Let us handle them’ _, Venom urged him at his apparent lack of further action, an insistent pressure in the back of Peter’s head. Giving a curt nod of confirmation he didn’t exactly take a backseat but allowed the symbiote to actively move his body. He could still interfere if he deemed it necessary. This was just a time out of some sort. Venom didn’t hesitate as much as he’d done. They released their grip on the ceiling and suddenly they’re in free fall. Not for long but Peter felt his stomach drop at the sensation. Venom relished in the fresh rush of adrenaline, spreading their arms to take both of the kidnappers down with him. The group of hostages got scared by the sudden appearance of the unknown party and backed off. Upon realizing that no one was threatening them from the rear anymore they headlessly tried to escape.__

__A violet beam clipped his shoulder, searing the wall behind him. The men they’d just taken down weren’t unconscious yet something they definitely needed to work on if they didn’t want to get barbecued. Avoiding another shot Venom ducked down, black tendrils forming from his back to dart forward and wrap around the two struggling figures. Unable to move they didn’t pose a threat any longer. Leaning over them the symbiote let the black mask part, revealing a wide mouth that hadn’t been there before. Opening his jaws the rows of theth were on open display, causing both men to start screaming._ _

__„That’s enough!“, Peter intervened when one of them wet his pants in fear. He didn’t like the pleasure Venom took in intimidating them even if they’re criminals. Their goal had been to subdue them, not to send either into cardiac arrest. Snapping their jaws shut with a low growl the face mask turned blank again, only leaving a pair of white, winged lenses. They left the criminals webbed to the ground like their predecessor just in time for the police to storm the building. Damn, they couldn’t see them like this or Venom at all. That would bring up way to many questions and Peter would surely get in trouble._ _

__Spotting the restroom sign that was pointing to the left side Peter was quick to run towards the indicated direction and his in the first stall before Venom started to retreat, his own skin becoming visible again and luckily his cloths hadn’t dissolved. Otherwise, it would have been rather embarrassing if the police found him sitting naked on the toilet. He didn’t have to wait for long until a police officer entered the restroom, making sure none of the criminals was still hiding somewhere. Not wanting to startle the policeman and accidentally getting shot at Peter raised his voice. „Hello?“_ _

__„NYPD, put your weapons down and show yourself.“_ _

__„I’m unarmed.“, Peter wanted to make clear before opening the door and raising his hands. „I got scared when the shooting started and tried to hide.“_ _

__„It’s alright, you can take your hands down. We’ve got the situation under control.“, the officer claimed, informing his team that he’d found another person and would send him out to the others. Leaving the restroom Peter made sure to keep his face turned away upon passing the two kidnappers who’s still stuck to the ground, now surrounded by policemen who tried to get them free, so they could be properly arrested._ _

__Peter wasn’t allowed to leave before getting questioned but at least he’s reunited with his mother. Holding her in a tight embrace he could feel her shake while crying onto his shoulder. „I was so scared they’d hurt you.“ I’m fine mum, we’re save now.“, he assured her not for the first time and not for the last today. His father picked them up from the police station with a taxi, unable to drive himself. He’d heard of what happened on the news during his lunch break at work and immediately left._ _

__They spend the rest of the day together at his parent’s place, ordering dinner and watching the recent Ghostbuster movie to calm down again._ _

__-_ _

__**Day 75**_ _

__After a lavish breakfast at his parents home Peter had returned to his own four walls. He’d just changed into a new set of cloths when his doorbell rang followed by the sound of knocking. Assuming that it was his neighbor Mrs Llyod who’s asking him for cake ingredients constantly forgetting that he didn’t own any Peter opened the door without peeking through the peephole first. To his big surprised he wasn’t awaited by an elderly woman but two strangers he’d never seen in this apartment block before._ _

__„Mr Parker? I’m Agent Preston, Agent of Shield.“, the lady introduced herself, showing off an official looking badge._ _

__„I need you to come with me for questioning.“_ _

__„But I already gave my statement at the police station yesterday.“_ _

__„We need some more information, especially regarding the extraterrestrial life form you’re keeping with you.“_ _

__How did they know about Venom? Peter hadn’t told anyone about the symbiote, not even his best friends or parents. He’d made sure not to be seen when he’d…changed so how did they find out about his best hidden secret? As if to answer the question that was overtaking his mind another figure stepped up behind the agent. Their built looked definitely more intimidating or maybe it was the amount of weapons they’d visibly attached all over themself. Peter had a déjà-vu moment, black and red flashing in front of his inner eye. Surely he’d remember some dressed like a fetish model. Peter figured he hadn’t seen them in a porn video if they’re working for Shield as well. While the brunet’s memory failed him Venom recognized the other instantly and defensively started to spread over his host’s body against Peter’s will._ _

___‚Attack’_ Black tendrils had already reached his collar bones while he felt his fight or flight instinct starting to kick in. The symbiote obviously wanted to fight their way out of this. Diplomacy really wasn’t their strongest suit._ _

__„I’d appreciate your cooperation otherwise we’re authorized to bring you in.“, the agent informed him, tone still polite and warily eying the dark goo, forming a protective layer over Peter’s skin._ _

__„Don’t make me hurt you although I’m sure red and blue suits you perfectly.“, came the comment from the strangely dressed individual, who already had one of his guns drawn, aiming at Peter’s stomach. Was he really allowed to shoot him? Peter’s fingers twitched with the urge to web the weapon out of their hand. At this point he’d gathered quite some experience at doing so._ _

__„Should I call a lawyer? I want to inform my parents…where are we going anyway?“, he asked instead, forcing Venom down, not allowing them to cover his face._ _

__„A lawyer won’t be necessary.“_ _

__„You gotta admits that sounds sketchy, don’t you have to tell me my rights and stuff?“_ _

__„We’re not the NYPD, follow me.“, the agent requested, starting to sound a bit impatient but had she seriously expect him to go, simply accepting their ‚invitation’ to their secret base of operation? Letting out a frustrated huff Peter picked up his house keys and mobile, just in case he had to make a call after all. Clearing the entrance for him Peter was allowed to step outside and walk to the nearby elevator. The ride downwards was awkward. They’d stopped talking and the only noise filling the small space was living leather doll quietly singing _My milkshake bring all the boys to the yard_ to themself._ _


	4. Curfew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend I didn't switch shield agents after I read the Deadpool novel.  
> Love the book and can only recommended it especially because Spidey makes an appearance as well!

**Day 75**

Peter was currently undergoing a cross-examination at least that’s what the endless stream of questions felt like. They’d shown him security footage of the science fair that showed him taking down the criminals. Hearing that they didn’t intend to make his connection to Venom public was slightly relieving, yet they wanted to know as much as possible about the symbiote and their agenda as possible. Not like Peter had figured out all those questions himself. He’d been busy just dealing with Venom in general and keeping up with his every day life, which had been rough enough.

„Why did you choose him as your host?“, at this point agent Preston had stopped talking to Peter and tried to address the symbiote directly instead. This had led to Venom covering half of Peter’s face in order to speak for themself. They’re probably looking like a human experiment gone wrong, especially with only one corner of their mouth moving when they talked since the other side didn’t know what to do. It made their speech come out slightly slurred as well.

„Was it because he’d a weak mind, ready to be taken over? Those sorrowful brown eyes or the carrot like built?“ The black and red dressed man had casually introduced himself as the one and only Wade ‚Slay all Day’ Wilson aka Deadpool the converted ex mercenary and now underpaid SHIELD agent in training. Honestly it was a lot to take in like an economics lecture with way to many diagrams and numbers. Despite agent Preston apparently being the superior Deadpool didn’t refrain from interfering ever so often making Peter avert his gaze as if he’s watching a ping pong match.

_„He stepped on us.“_ , Venom answered in their usual straightforward way without missing a beat. Peter wasn’t sure if the symbiote was actually capable of lying.

„Good choice.“, Deadpool agreed with an approving nod.

„Excuse me, can I ask something as well?“, Peter interjected before the conversation was able to go downhill and into the gutter. „How did you figure out that it was me underneath that black…morphsuit?“ After all the camera footage hadn’t shown him disappear and reappear from underneath the table or heading into the bathroom where the cops found him. Aside from the webs he hadn’t left any traces, and he doubted those had contained his DNA.

„Storytime!“, the former merc exclaimed gleefully, withdrawing a marker from one of his many pockets and started drawing stick figures on the two-way mirror in front of Peter. Agent Preston let out a heavy sigh but didn’t try to stop her coworker from his live art session.

„So this is me chillin’ on the roof after a long and stressful crime fighting workout…then out of nowhere a gigantic black booger appears and steals my Mexican happy meal before getting my shoulder for dessert. Still salty about those burritos by the way.“ Wade filled the gaps his picture left so the interpretation became easier for everyone involved.

„It’d take several comics to illustrate our epic battle, so I’m gonna spoiler the ending since you already know it anyway with you being part of that threesome. Had a bit of alien goo on my precious katana and took a sample for those nerds at S.H.I.E.L.D to analyze. Turns out I got you good ’cuz there’s a few drops of human blood too and BAM identity revealed. Holmes out!“ Deadpool dropped the sharpie like a mic upon leaving his imaginary stage and waited for a round of applause that just didn’t happen. Peter was pretty sure he could somehow see him pout underneath the mask for the lack of positive feedback he’s receiving.

„…I don’t remember you or the fight.“, Peter admitted meekly, shooting the messy picture an uneasy look. Meanwhile, Venom had fallen suspiciously silent.

„Do you have a lot of those blackouts?“, Agent Preston wanted to know, seemingly believing that Peter was telling the truth and not just pretending that he lapses of memory.

„No, not anymore. Just a few in the beginning.“

Preston chose that moment to spread a collection of security cam pictures in front of Peter, showing slightly grainy, enlarged images of Venom. They looked vastly different from the footage of the science fair. More like the evil version with their huge built, claws and teeth out.

„Do you remember the night of August 4th?“

„I barely remember what I did last week but I definitely didn’t rob a candy store.“

„The evidences claim otherwise.“, he was reminded by the shield agent’s finger tapping onto the pieces of evidence. Not like Peter doubted their authenticity, but he hadn’t actively taken part in this raid. They couldn’t lock him up for something Venom had done while he’s asleep, right?

„I didn’t do it. You can hook me up on a polygraph- ", Peter was about to suggest, yet once more Deadpool had to interrupt. „That’s so 20th century, we’re using truth serum now!“

„Or inject me with that stuff but it’s all I can tell you.“, came the slightly annoyed reply from the brunet. Hopefully they wouldn’t actually do that because he hated injection and how knew what other secrets he might spill in the process. His criminal record was non-existent but there’re some embarrassing situations in his life he’d rather not live through again.

„What about Venom? Can you remember?“

_„…we’re hungry.“_ , the symbiote muttered defensively. Peter could feel that their mood had dropped the same way his own had during the last few questions. He briefly wondered if they were emotionally affecting each other as well. There’s no denying that he’d felt more irritable whenever Venom was hungry or agitated.

„What’s your purpose?“, Agent Preston went on as if she’s working through a checklist and wanted to be done by lunch. Well maybe she should come up with some less philosophical questions.

„50 bucks say world domination.“, Deadpool stage whispered loud enough for anyone to hear. Peter doubted his vocal cords were capable to go below indoor voice. He’s like one of those noisily cooing pigeons in front of your window when you tried to sleep.

_„We jussst want to live.“_ , Venom hissed back.

„Urgh that’s the most boring alien goal I’ve ever heard of, why not use that power to destroy some planets, conquer the moon and turn it into a black slime ball?“

„Shut up, Wade!“, he was reprimanded by his superior, who probably didn’t want Deadpool to give Venom any silly ideas. There were enough villains out there, no need to inspire another one.

„Such a waste of talent…“, Deadpool mourned the loss with a sad sigh, white eye patches giving Peter and Venom a disappointed look.

„I’m really sorry for whatever property damage Venom has caused, I promise it won’t happen again! No one got hurt, right?“

„No, luckily the owner had closed up the shop already when they went rampage. Still, we need to keep you under observation.“

„I’m arrested? For how long?“

„Until we can confirm that you aren’t a potential source of danger for the public.“

„Could we prove that after my classes, around 4 pm?“, Peter pleaded because there’s no way he wouldn’t get kicked out of his scholar ship for missing who knows how long without an explanation or excuse. He’s already toeing the line as it was due to Venom’s early outbreaks.

„We’ll go through some tests now, give you a tracker and during the following weeks Deadpool will have an eye on you.“, agent Preston stated while collecting the pictures and putting them back into her fancy looking leather suitcase. In another life she’d have made a great lawyer.

„Nuuuh, I’m totally overqualified to be a baby monstersitter!“, came the immediate protest from Wade himself, who shared Peter obvious lack of delight regarding the final ‚verdict’.

„You don’t have any degree, you aren’t qualified to do more than breathing so be grateful for the promotion.“, the agent retorted coolly, standing up and turning to leave the room. Behind her back Deadpool went through his pouches, pretended to have found what he’s been looking for only to flip her the bird. „…I saw that.“

Great. He’d be stuck with a man child as his watchdog for however long Preston deemed it necessary. Could things get any worse at this point? The next day would prove that yes, yes indeed it was possible.

 

**DAY 76**

The tests he had to undergo seemed to be similar to those you’d perform on a patient with an unknown illness and try to get some more clues about what problem could be. In this case they knew the source but apparently wanted to figure out the exact effects Venom had on his host. 

For once Peter had a lot more stamina and strength than before. He spend hours in some sort of high tech fitness studio/training room without breaking a sweat. Aside from that his reflexes were a lot quicker than humanly possible. This was proved thanks to Deadpool throwing a grenade at him. It was a defused one but Peter still panicked upon identifying the object and Venom instinctively covered him for extra protection. Peter highly doubted that tests like this were actually legal. 

Upon figuring that the grenade wouldn’t blow up the room and all the two ‚inmates’ Venom persistently clung to his skin, suspiciously eying the red and black clad human with them. 

_„…we would eat you but you tassste nasty.“_

„Yeah insult the guy with the immortal cancer issue, real big tentacle energy.“

„That’s it, we’re done for today. Wade you can leave for now but don’t leave the country or planet.“, Preston informed them through the speaker. She’d made a wise choice by staying outside this time not wanting to get between two ticking time bombs.

„It’s not my fault the teleporter brings me where I need to be!“, Deadpool claimed before hitting the button on his belt like device and disappeared with loud plopping noise. Almost like a balloon had burst and way too close to Peter’s head. Venom let out a displeased growling noise, reluctantly retreating since the biggest source of danger was gone.

„Guess we’ll have another sleepover?“, Peter asked when the agent entered the room, holding a stack of simple looking cloths. Last night he hadn’t gotten the luxury and slept in the cloths he’d been wearing when he was escorted from his flat. If this was an attempt to get on his goof side there better be some chocolates on his pillow.

„We’re gonna attach you to some machines during tonight to monitor your brain activity.“

„Not sure if I’ll be able to sleep like that…“

In the end half of Peter’s head was covered with sensors but on the bright side they didn’t have to shave off his hair in order to attach them. The room he’s supposed to stay overnight reminded him of the hospital his aunt worked for. Just that the hospital didn’t have a big window covering the wall beside the door to watch the patients. Where they really gonna watch him sleep? Peter found the thought rather creepy but laid down on the single bed standing in the middle of the room.

„Good night.“, he heard the agent say her goodbyes before locking the door.

„Night.“, he returned out of politeness, staring at the white ceiling until the lights went off.

Peter wanted to fall asleep just to get this whole weekend over with and continue his life more normally on Monday. He might get tailed by some weirdo named Deadpool but hopefully there wouldn’t be any more tests involved. This is what a lab rat must felt like, and he hadn’t even gotten a treat for passing all the challenges today. Venom was pretty grumpy too probably due to his low blood sugar. He needed to get them a box of snickers before the symbiote would turn into a violent alien diva.

„No sleepwalking…“, he murmured quietly to himself although he’s actually speaking to the symbiote within. They already had enough trouble as it was.


End file.
